


Fleeting Kisses

by foreverwonder



Series: kiss twice... [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverwonder/pseuds/foreverwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A light touch.</p>
<p>Fleeting.</p>
<p>And then a puff of air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleeting Kisses

A light touch.

Fleeting.

And then a puff of air.

He opened his eyes slowly to find it was no longer obscured by wild, dark hair. Blinking, he vaguely remembered he was fighting the boss in the game in his slacked hands. He let his eyes slid down to the game to find his character defeated, the box prompting him to continue. He watched the blinking cursor at the options for a moment before he finally dragged his gaze upwards until it landed on a familiar face in front of him.

There was an unfamiliar expression in that familiar face of his, Kenma noted. Gone was his trademark smirk, instead replaced with a hesitant smile. His gold eyes that usually shone bright and clear whenever he was confident were clouded with a mixture of emotions that Kenma rarely see from him. They locked gazes with his own gold ones, drawing him to a silent conversation.

It was rare to see Kuroo nervous, but Kenma supposed it was normal for the older boy to feel so occasionally. He watched the dark-haired boy fidget from his spot on Kenma’s bed, one hand curled tightly into the sheets while another still lightly on Kenma’s thigh, the hand which distracted the blond from his game a second before his vision was filled with Kuroo. He could feel the slight tremble in the fingertips on his thigh but he refused to look down to see it, instead his eyes continued to bore into Kuroo’s, blinking every now and then. Silence filled the room except for the soft soundtrack coming from his game. He could also dimly make out the tuneless hum from his mother downstairs, no doubt shuffling around the kitchen to prepare lunch for the two boys.

Then, Kuroo’s eyes flickered down to his lips for a second.

He could see the older teen’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed thickly and could feel heat crawling up the back of his neck and up to the tips of his ears. His fingers twitched but he didn’t dare make a move to put his game away, lest the odd atmosphere between them shatter. The sound of his own heartbeat speeding up filled his ears.

A moment later, Kuroo slid the hand on his thigh higher as he leaned forward slowly into Kenma’s personal space. His eyes were once again locked with his, seeking permission which the blond didn’t deny. Slowly, his eyes slid shut and he could feel a puff of warm air on his lips. He felt the mattress shift and then slowly, Kuroo’s slightly chapped lips were pressed gently against his.

It was light, fleeting and gone too soon when Kuroo withdrew. Kenma let his eyes open slowly and felt his heart flutter at the small smile gracing the older teen’s lips. He noticed the rosy hue painted on his high cheekbones and wondered if his own ears and cheeks were as red.

Then, he gave Kuroo a small smile of his own.

 

 


End file.
